Love and Loss
by LifeIsNotAWishMakingFactory
Summary: There is a new girl in town. When things turn for the worst she may be able to teach the gang a few things about Love and Loss. Contains Friendship, cancer, love, life and death, so hold on to your hats. Its gonna be a bumpy ride


Ali's Pov

"Ali,Will you come down stairs for a minute?" I walked carefully down stairs, trying not to put to much wait on my bad leg, my crutches tucked under my arm.  
>I met my parents in the living room.<br>"What is it?" I asked seeing the concerned looks on their faces.  
>"Doctor Watsen wants to move you to a new hospitable. It is the greatest cancer hospital in the world." I sat for a moment.<br>"Wait... were moving?"I asked.  
>My dad wrapped me in a hug.<br>"I'm afraid so kiddo."  
>We can't move! This is were I grew up, this is were I have spent my entire life.<br>"We can't move! Isn't there another way?" I asked my voice cracking a bit at the end.  
>"No, I am afraid not." My mom said. "I bet you will love it there though."<br>"May I at least know were we will be moving to?" I asked crossing my arms in a pout.  
>"It is a small place in Ontario, Canada just outside a town called Whitechapel." I frowned.<br>"So, not only are we moving out of town, we have to leave England?" I said with a sigh.  
>I love England, I don't want to leave.<br>"When are we leaving?"  
>"In a month. So we better start packing." I groaned and laid my head in my hands.<p>

* * *

><p>+++++1 Month Later+++++<p>

I was sitting on the plane, reading Pride and Prejudice. The ground was so pretty.  
>"It looks like an etch a sketch down there." I said to my mom.<br>She smiled and I continued reading.  
>The plane ride was about 8 hours long but we finally landed in Canada.<br>The flight attendant helped me set up my crutches and helped me off the plane.  
>"Thank you so much." I said to him and I pulled $20 from my pocket and handed it to him.<br>"Thank _you._" he said. "Enjoy you trip."  
>I smiled and hobbled after my parents.<br>We climbed into a taxi and he drove us to our new house.  
>It was a beautiful 2 story house. .<br>We walked inside and looked around our new house.  
>I walked into the basement.<br>"Wow, This is so cool." I said.  
>"Wonderful, then this can be your room." My mom said smirking.<br>"Oh my God!" I said hugging her "Thank you so much!"  
>After my parents picked out their room and the guest rooms we went to begin furniture shopping.<br>The hospitable was very generous and did a found raiser to pay for all the things we need for our new home.  
>$10,000 later and we had everything we need.<br>Beds, Kitchen wear, Dressers, I even got my own TV!"  
>We spent the net few days setting up everything and it looks absolutely beautiful.<br>My room was painted deep red and lined with small star lights all over the walls. My bed was black, as was all the furniture including my own couch.  
>My TV was sitting on top of a large cabinet full of books and movies.<br>My new piano was in the corner and my guitar was sitting in a display case.  
>I lied down on my huge bed and turned on the black and white Romeo and Juliet.<br>My dad is at work (his job moved him) and my mom was shopping.  
>About a half and hour into the movie there was knock on the door.<br>I grabbed my crutches and made my way up the stares.  
>I opened the door was a teen age boy and a smaller girl.<br>"May I help you?" I asked.  
>The little girl was staring at my crutches and the boy was looked at my shyly.<br>"My mom sent us with cookies." The little girl said holding out a platter piled with chocolate chip cookies.  
>"Well thank you sweetie. Would you like to come in?" I asked them.<br>"Sure!" She said.  
>"Jane!" They boy said.<br>She rolled her eyes. "Sorry, we need to get home." She said.  
>"Alright. Well, may I at least know your names?" I asked taking the patter, balancing on my good leg.<br>"I am Jane and that is my brother Ethan." She said  
>"I Am Alexandra, but you may call me Ali." I said shaking their hands.<br>"Nice accent by the way." Jane said.  
>"Are you going to Whitechapel high?" Ethan asked.<br>"No, I may later, for know I am taking online classes at GCC (Greenwich community college)" I said.  
>He looked a little disappointing.<br>"You should come by sometime, maybe we can hang out." I said smiling widely.  
>His eyes got wide and I laughed.<br>"Sorry." I said blushing a little.  
>"Well, we really should be going." He said.<br>"Wait a minute." I said, I grabbed a pen from by coat pocket and began writing my phone number on his hand.  
>He stared at it. "What is this?" He asked.<br>"That-" I said finishing it and pulling my pen away dramatically. "Is my number." I finished smiling  
>"Thank you." He said gawking at his hand.<br>"Lets go Ethan." Jane said pulling on his arm.  
>"It was a pleasure meeting you two." I said as they walked away.<br>I shut the door and smiled at the cookies on the counter.  
>I grabbed one and walked down to my room and finished my movie.<br>I was lying in bed at 8:00 strumming my guitar lightly and humming.  
>My phone started ringing.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Hey, Ali? It's Ethan." I smiled.<br>"Ethan, I didn't expect a call so soon." I said smiling. I heard boys laughing in the back ground.  
>"I... I um... fine, my friend thought I was lying about a girl giving me their number..." I laughed.<br>"Well, if you would like you and your friend may be able to stop by for a movie. I must ask my parents first." I said.  
>"Really?"<br>"Let me see. What are their names." I said.  
>"Benny and Rory." He said.<br>"Great." I set my phone on my bed. and grabbed my crutches and walking up the stairs.  
>My mom and dad were snuggling on the couch watching a movie.<br>"Hey mom, may I have a few new friends over?" My mom raised and eyebrow and smiled.  
>"You made new friends?" My dad asked.<br>"Indeed I did. Our neighbor came over well you were gone with homemade cookies." I said.  
>"What do you plan to be doing?" My mom asked<br>"Watching a movie."  
>"What movie?"<br>"Zombie land."  
>"Name's?"<br>"Benny, Ethan and Rory."  
>"Boys?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Door's open young lady" My mom and I said at the same time<br>My dad's eyes were twinkling.  
>"I'll start the popcorn." My dad said.<br>I thanked them and hugged then before walking carefully downstairs.  
>I fell onto my bed and grabbed my phone.<br>"You want to come over now, if you guys want. My dad is making popcorn."  
>"My parents said that's okay as long as your parents are home." I smiled.<br>"In that case I will see you boys in a few minutes." I said and hung up the phone.  
>I searched through my cabinet and found zombie land. I popped it in and then I heard a knock on the door.<br>I grabbed my crutches and made my way to the front door. Standing outside was Ethan and his friends.  
>I smiled brightly at them.<br>"I am Ali." I said.  
>"I am Benny." The brunette said.<br>"Rory." The blond said staring at me dreamily.  
>"Please, come in. Mi casa es su casa." I said leading then into the house.<br>We passed the living room.  
>"This is my mother Cristina and my father William." I said.<br>They both stood and shook each of the boys hands.  
>"We will be down stairs." I said.<br>"Your popcorn is on the table." My dad said.  
>"Thank you daddy." I said kissing him on the cheek.<br>"Well, right this way then." I said.  
>I led them down to my room.<br>"Welcome to my room.  
>They looked around in awe.<br>We all sat on the couch.  
>"What is wrong with your leg?" Rory asked.<br>I shifted uncomfortably.  
>"I am afraid I have a touch of Osteosarcoma in my leg." I said.<br>"What is that?" Benny asked.  
>"Osteosarcoma is a kind of cancer." I said.<p>

_**Alright peeps, explanation time!  
>So, this is inspired a little bit by both The Fault In Our Stars and A Walk To Remember.<strong>_  
><strong><em>Now, I need reviews in order for me to update.<em>**  
><strong><em>So... REVIEW!<em>**  
><strong><em>-LifeIsNotAWishMakingFactor<em>_y_**


End file.
